


Stuffed Animals

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Adorable, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS 1 sentence fiction. The Sewer King started to smile with a stuffed alligator in his arms.
Kudos: 1





	Stuffed Animals

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King started to smile with a stuffed alligator in his arms as one actual pet alligator tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

THE END


End file.
